From This Moment On
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: Sakura cresceu tornou-se forte, o tempo passou para Sasuke também, eles se reencontram após ele matar o ex- Sannin, os sentimentos da rosada estão mais fortes do que antes, lembranças vêem á tona e ela não consegue conte-los e novamente declara seu amor


_From This Moment On_

**I do swear that I'll always be there.**

**I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.**

**Through weakness ****and strength,**

**happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)**

(_Eu simplesmente juro que sempre estarei lá pra você  
Eu daria qualquer coisa  
E eu sempre vou te cuidar  
Mesmo passando por fraqueza ou tendo força  
Felicidade e tristeza, pro melhor ou pro pior  
Eu vou te amar com cada batida do meu coração_)

Fazia anos que sempre seguia com aquela rotina, de casa para o hospital, treinar com sua mestra a Godaime, no começo achava difícil acompanhar os treinos, porem toda vez que estava a ponto de desistir lembrava-se do motivo que tinha feito para que ela tivesse pedido pessoalmente a hokage para treiná-la: **Sasuke**.

Sentiu-se tão inútil quando tentou resgatá-lo com Naruto logo após o moreno ter unido-se a Orochimaru, as palavras que ouviu de Kabuto e de Orochimaru no dia da tentativa frustrada do resgate, aumentaram seu sentimento de impotência.

Conseguiu reunir forças e foi pedir a hokage, estava empenhada em mostrar para todos, para Sasuke, e provar ate para ela mesma que poderia sim ser uma grande shinobi, já estava na hora de crescer, de parar de ser sempre protegida e poder proteger, a hokage aceitou ela como sua aprendiz, talvez porque no fundo tivesse se simpatizado pela historia da flor, mas tinha-lhe avisado que tornasse uma medica-nin não era fácil, nem todos possuíam o dom para a profissão.

Desde o começo do treinamento empenhava-se ao máximo dando o melhor de si, queria ficar mais forte, assim provaria a Sasuke que ele não precisava ter saído da vila para conseguir poder.

Os anos se passaram e Sakura tornou-se uma competente medica-nin, aquela garota frágil, medrosa, foi deixada para trás, foi substituída por uma personalidade mais determinada, forte, inteligente, agora era conhecida como uma das melhores kunochis de Konoha, e graças a sua habilidade e esforço conseguiu salvar vidas como de Kankuro e do próprio Kasekage.

Mesmo tendo acontecido uma grande mudança, algo ainda não havia mudado e provavelmente nunca iria mudar: seu _amor_ por Sasuke.

Estava cansada por causa do trabalho no hospital hoje havia trabalhado mais que de costume tivera que ficar até depois de seu horário, tudo que ela deseja agora era poder chegar logo em casa tomar um banho e dormir em sua cama assim como sempre fazia, já estava bem tarde da noite, as ruas estavam desertas, sem se dar conta ela estava andando em direção aos portões da vila.

O vento sereno da madrugada tocou sua face, seus olhos se desprenderam do chão e se voltaram para frente, uma sensação de nostalgia tomou conta dela quando avistou uma sombra humana.

_-Sasuke-kun é você mesmo?_ – perguntou incerta do que estava vendo o formato da sombra.

Nem mesmo sabia o porquê de ter pronunciado o nome dele, mas no fundo sabia que mesmo que fosse impossível seu coração gritava que era ele.

Ela caminhou alguns passos incertos até que ouviu a voz dele _- Sakura... -_ ouviu quando ele pronunciou o seu nome.

_-eu sabia que um dia você ia voltar!_ – ela correu em sua direção sorrindo aproximando-se dele.

_-hum...-_ murmurou ao vê-la encurtar a distancia entre eles.

_-estou tão feliz...-_ confessou alegre ao vê-lo ali de volta- _... no fundo eu sabia que você ia voltar! _- não conteve o impulso e abraço-o certificando de que não era uma ilusão.

_-não... pare Sakura!-_ segurou os braços dela que rodeavam sua cintura.

_-han? –_ sentiu ele desfazendo o abraço- _como assim... o que foi Sasuke-kun?_-perguntou

_-eu não vim para ficar..._ – respondeu friamente sem olhá-la nos olhos.

_-mas, mas você esta aqui não esta? Então se não é para, se não é para ficar..._ – não conseguia terminar de falar a frase.

_-aquele Sasuke que você conhecia não existe mais Sakura..._ – a voz indiferente dele estava mais fria.

_-eu não entendo..._ – sentiu seu coração se contrair.

-_me esqueça é melhor que você pode fazer... desista de mim..._

**From this moment life has begun  
****from this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

(_A partir desse momento a vida começou  
A partir desse momento você é o único  
Bem ao seu lado, é onde eu pertenço  
A partir desse momento em diante_)

_-me leve com você onegai, deixe-me acompanhá-lo!-_ implorou aflita

_-novamente você com isso... –_ disse indiferente olhando para ela, novamente eles estavam naquele lugar e assim como na primeira vez ela pedia algo que ele não poderia lhe dar.

_-eu mudei Sasuke-kun fiquei mais forte, Naruto também, nos dois mudamos, se você deixar eu... Eu prometo fazer tudo por você_

Flash Back – **on** –

Estava exausta sabia que não era párea para eles, tinha feito tudo para proteger Lee, Naruto e Sasuke, seus preciosos amigos, mais tinha chegado ao seu limite, estava praticamente sem chakra.

Iria morrer ali, não poderia mais contar que Naruto a salvasse de ultima hora, pois este estava inconsciente

O desespero de vê-lo sendo controlado pela marca da maldição, o chakra maligno, feroz que rodeava seu corpo, naquele momento seu corpo ferido se estremeceu, viu investir contra os ninjas da aldeia do som.

A marca visível por seu corpo, o jeito que ele eliminava os inimigos sem piedade, os gritos de dor daquele ninja que há instantes há estava torturando agora era Sasuke quem estava torturando-o.

Não aquele **não** era Sasuke

Aquele **não** era seu Sasuke-kun

Levantando-se com dificuldade seu corpo todo doía, as lagrimas transbordando de seus olhos tomou coragem abraçou-o por trás pedindo para que ele parasse.

_Flash Back_** – off –**

_-antes eu só poderia ser um peso para você, fraca e inútil, mas agora é diferente eu fiquei mais forte, por isso me leve eu irei ajudá-lo_...- prometeu tentando convencê-lo.

Sua mão segurava a dele como numa suplica para que não a deixasse_-... por que Sasuke,porque meu amor não é suficiente?_- levantou a cabeça a franja cobrindo o rosto molhado pelas lagrimas

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I Can't wait to live my life with you,I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**

(_Eu dou minha mão para você com todo o meu coração  
Eu não posso esperar para viver minha vida com você  
Não posso esperar para começar  
Você e eu nunca nos separaremos  
Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa_)

Virou seu corpo na direção dela, seus olhos ônix encontraram com aquelas esmeraldas que sempre brilhavam mais do que qualquer jóia do mundo, transmitindo um enorme sentimento que sempre o deixava desconfortável, inquieto.

_**Por quê?**_

_**Porque você me ama?**_

_**Não importa quantas vezes eu a machuque, a afaste você sempre esta aqui!**_

_-porque você não entende Sakura?Esqueça-me é o melhor para você..._

Apertava a delicada mão tremula dela_-... porque desde que você foi embora eu não sei o que é felicidade,eu tenho que sempre fingir um sorriso,para poder encobrir a tristeza que há em meu coração..._

_- ...porque enquanto_ _você não estiver aqui sinto que essa dor nunca vai acabar, achei que já tinha me acostumado com essa dor, mas toda vez que pronunciavam seu nome sentia meu coração sangrar, dizer às pessoas que tudo estava bem que já tinha me acostumado, por um tempo realmente acreditei nessa mentira..._

**From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on**

(_A partir deste momento eu fui abençoada  
Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade  
E pelo seu amor eu daria meu último suspiro  
A partir desse momento em diante_)

_Flash Back_ - **on** -

Acordou num banco frio, sua mente relembrou a conversa que havia acabado de ter com Sasuke, estava sozinha, isso significava que ele tinha abandonado-a naquele banco e ido atrás do Sannin, seus braços envolveram seu copo, começou a chorar...

_Obrigado..._

Foi tudo que recebeu dele, tudo que disse depois de ter-lhe confessado o que sentia por ele, ele apenas disse obrigado e a desmaiou deixando ali, seu corpo frágil tremia de dor e tristeza

Ele tinha ido, abandonou Konoha e uniu-se ao terrível Orochimaru por poder

_Flash Back__** –**_** off –**

_-demo, tudo foi apenas uma farsa, uma mentira porque mesmo que eu segurasse as minhas lagrimas elas caiam sem minha permissão..._

As palavras saiam de sua boca em forma de um grande desabafo por vários anos havia guardado-as dentro de si e cada vez mais estava sendo difícil mante-las dentro dela e agora escapava de sua boca_-... talvez você me ache mesmo uma irritante e me odeie, na verdade eu mesma me odeio,odeio te amar tanto que dói, fazendo-me sentir impotente, queria poder te esquecer e ser feliz, porem sinto que se você não estiver aqui, ao meu lado eu não vou conseguir, eu não sei como você se sente é verdade, nem posso imaginar sua dor...não tenho o direito de te pedir que não conclua com sua vingança, estou cansada Sasuke, cansada de fingir sorrir, de ser forte, que eu já te superei, porque não é verdade, porque quanto mais tempo passe, eu irei te amar mais, sua voz, seu cheiro, seus olhos, tudo esta gravado em minha alma... Sinto como se estivesse morrendo aos poucos_ – confessou com a voz fraca

_**Eu não entendo...**_

_**Porque você me olha desse jeito?**_

_**Pare de me olhar assim me incomoda...**_

Ele apertou sua mão interrompendo ela não iria convencê-lo, mesmo que parte dele, não ele não podia!-_você continua irritante..._

_-você tem razão não tem o direito de me pedir para esquecer minha vingança, não sabe como eu me sinto, não pode imaginar a do que sentir..._

_-porem... você me irrita,me confundi,não entendo o porque você continua insistindo..._

_-Sasuke-kun...- _olhou novamente para ela, não queria ter duvidas, não podia mesmo se algum dia, mesmo que tudo desse certo, ele não deveria.

_**Não preciso disso...**_

_**Não preciso, não quero o que me oferece!**_

Tinha que fazê-lo mesmo que passa-se toda sua vida se arrependendo de tê-la afastado de si.

_-agora é minha vez Sakura de falar_! – a interrompeu- não pretendia antes e nem agora irei te levar comigo!

Tentou não olhar para seu rosto sabia que se o olha-se veria toda a tristeza que estava causando-a novamente e não conseguiria terminar de falar. -_se você esperava palavras de amor de mim cometeu um grande engano eu jamais poderei amar alguém, sou um vingador Sakura tenho apenas um objetivo e você não é necessário nele! _

Ela não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, permanecia em silencio, fechou os olhos, passando uma das mãos pelos seus cabelos negros desalinhados: _**maldição!**_

_**Mas porque então...**_

_**...ve-la assim tão...**_

Ouviu pequenos soluços vindos dela, seu corpo tremia e ele sabia que não era por causa do vento frio da madrugada era por sua causa, por sua maldita causa!

Tocou com os dedos de sua mão o queixo dela fazendo a cabeça se reerguer para poder olhar em seus olhos_-... por isso pare de chorar não irá me fazer mudar de idéia... _– disse tentando que sua voz parecesse mais afável, mas não sabia como fazê-lo.

_**...tão frágil me incomoda, me irrita...**_

_**...assim como antes...**_

Quando a viu machucada com os cabelos cortados com vários ferimentos na prova Chunnin ou então quando ela foi capturada por Gaara, ele sentiu tanta fúria que não sabia explicar de onde havia surgido, queria machucar, ferir e ate mesmo matar quem havia ferido ela, ao imaginar que ela pudesse ter morrido fazia com que seu interior se revira-se.

_**...assim como agora...**_

_**...quero protegê-la...**_

Ela estava chorando mesmo que tentasse esconder as lagrimas, sentiu um nó em sua garganta, sem perceber sua mão acariciou o rosto dela molhado, tocando-lhe a bochecha, viu os olhos dela havia tristeza e decepção e ele havia provocado aquilo. Tinha ouvido falar sobre ela, sobre como ela havia salvado o Kazekage, o quanto era respeitada por muitos, sabia também sobre Naruto.

Sempre estava bem informado do que acontecia com sua antiga equipe, mesmo longe ele '_sentia'_ que precisava saber como eles viviam como ela estava sem ele, se estava comprometida com alguém, quase grunhiu somente nessa possibilidade, ela o amava, mas não podia levá-la para seu mundo, não pertencia a ele, Sakura não merecia, por isso sabia que ela devia ficar em Konoha mesmo se tivesse ido com ele, algum dia talvez ela se arrependesse e poderia chegar a odiá-lo.

_**...porque meu corpo se move contra minha vontade?**_

_**...porque não faço como fiz antes?**_

_**...o que é isso?**_

Aqueles olhos verdes que um dia brilhavam de felicidade quando o via, não tinha mais vida, desejou muito poder não ter dito o que havia acabado de fazer, tentando não machucá-la fez justamente o contrario do que queria. O nariz dela estava avermelhado, as bochechas coradas e a boca entreaberta, sentiu perder o fôlego, parecia tão pecadoramente apetitosa seus lábios avermelhados molhados pelas lagrimas salgadas.

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on**

(_A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver  
Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isso  
Não há nada que eu não daria  
A partir deste momento em diante_)

_-por favor, Sasuke-kun!_ – murmurou

_-Sakura..._

_-pelo menos me de algo!_ – pediu tocando-lhe o lábio inferior dele _-... ao menos uma lembrança!_

_-eu..._

_-é tudo que peço Sasuke! – olhou diretamente nos olhos de ônix aproximando seu corpo do dele-... mesmo que seja mentira, me faça acreditar,nem que por apenas um momento você me quer, me deseje! – _a palavra '**amor'** quase lhe escapou de sua boca, sua mente gritava que era errado, mas queria pelos menos ter uma única lembrança, pelo menos saber como era estar com quem ela amava, com ele.

Olhou confuso para ela nunca imaginou que Sakura, a doce e ingênua Sakura pudesse pedir-lhe tal coisa, ter seu corpo tão próximo do dela fazia com que a deseja-se ainda mais. -_ então me prometa que não irá se arrepender depois Sakura!_

_-prometo! – _respondeu pressionando levemente seus lábios contra o dele, sentiu as mãos de Sasuke segurar sua cintura_. - prometo meu amor_!- ele a beijou novamente em um beijo profundo e lento sem demora._ – se ficarmos aqui irão nos ver! _–disse quase sem voz_-...podemos ir para meu apartamento! Sorriu tentando mostrar-se segura e torcendo para que ele não percebesse o rubror, viu algo parecido como um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios dele, Sasuke a beijou novamente ela fechou os olhos e quando os abriu estava na rua de seu apartamento onde havia alguns chunnins que moravam lá assim como ela-... moro no segundo andar terceira porta!- respondeu apontando para o edifício._

_Estava em frente a porta do apartamento dela, viu-a retirar um chaveiro da bolsa pegando uma pequena chave dourada colocando na fechadura, ela evitava olhá-lo talvez porque estava envergonhada. Sakura girou a fechadura abrindo a porta seu coração batia tão rápido, podia senti-lo olhando para ela, entrou no apartamento e abriu um pouco mais a porta. - pode entrar!- disse vendo passando pela porta e tocando na maçaneta fechando a porta._

Sem deixar que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele a beijou com voracidade, ela correspondia com desespero enquanto dava alguns passos para trás levando-os na direção a um corredor, ele segurava sua cintura e seu pescoço, beijando e mordendo sua boca e depois seu queixo lambendo-o e voltando a beijar novamente sua boca, suas mãos tatearam a parede no escuro procurando a entrada de seu quarto sem interromper o beijo, ele parou de beijá-la e ela pode respirar. -_ você tem certeza? _

Ouviu perguntar com a voz rouca, olhou para em seus olhos mesmo com a pouca luz do quarto ela conseguia vê-lo quase que por completo.-_ sim tenho! _– respondeu segurando uma das mãos dele levando-o ate sua cama, céus nem sabia como pudera ter coragem de fazer aquilo, mas não conseguia parar de imaginar como seria beijá-lo, como seria fazer amor com ele, sentiu seu coração apertar-se, mas respirou fundo ao menos essa noite mesmo que por pouco tempo ela queria ser feliz nos braços dele, apesar de que não dura-se muito ela iria viver aquele sonho ate o final.

_**...eu não entendo o que é isso...**_

_**...e nem quero entende...**_

_**...eu só quero...**_

_**...no momento eu só preciso...**_

Sasuke inclina-se na direção de Sakura, deitando-se sobre ela, leva suas mãos ao rosto dela e acaricia seu rosto, ela fecha os olhos, sentindo o toque das mãos dele na sua boca, descendo pelo queixo e erguendo ele fazendo com que ela olha-se ele diretamente nos olhos, a beija com ternura, queria provar o gosto de sua boca, o gosto que por muito tempo foi proibido dele provar, suas línguas dançavam no mesmo ritmo em suas bocas vasculhando cada canto de suas bocas, beijou o queixo dela com delicadeza, sua boca percorreu caminho do pescoço dela, ela mantinha os olhos fechados aproveitando cada uma das carícias que ele proporcionava.

Ela deslizava suas mãos pelas costas definidas dele resultado de muito treino, enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava seus ombros, seu pescoço, ele começou a beijar seus seios que estavam cobertos pela roupa íntima, suas mãos percorriam as curvas do corpo dela, ela gemia baixo pela timidez, suas bochechas estavam coradas.

_**...dela...**_

Ele admira o seu rosto ao ver o quanto ela estava corada, como ela era linda

As mãos dela timidamente abrem a blusa dele e a joga em um quanto qualquer do quarto expondo o tórax muito bem trabalhado, os olhos dela logo adquiriram um brilho, ele interpretou facilmente que era de desejo, gostou de saber que ela o desejava também.

Voltou a beijá-la dessa vez com mais voracidade era viciante a boca dela, o gosto da pele dela, queria provar todos os sabores da flor.

Cada beijo dele era como tocar o céu, amava tanto a ele que entregaria-lhe a sua alma se ele pedisse sentia seu corpo aquecer ainda mais quando ele acaricia sua pele.

_**...tocar-la...**_

Ele afastou um pouco as pernas dela, aconchegando-se entre ela...

Começou a beijar seu pescoço e a morder, sentia a respiração dela acelerada, queria dar prazer a ela

Não seria precipitado, só a penetraria quando ela estivesse pronta

Lentamente ele foi retirando a blusa dela desabotoada, jogou no mesmo canto que estava sua blusa

_**...provar seu sabor como se fosse a mais saborosa fruta...**_

Ela arqueou o corpo, ao sentir os beijos dele, de sua boca saiam gemidos quase inaudíveis, ele levou suas mãos até as costas dela, procurando o fecho do sutiã.

Ele retira a peça que cobria os seios medianos dela, deixando ela corada ao ver a peça sendo posta em um canto qualquer do quarto.

Ele se aproxima dela, a beija com paixão, ansiedade,como se quisesse tomar sua alma,seu coração com aquele beijo, pobre Sasuke será que ele não entendia que ele já tinha o coração e a alma dela, que ele era sempre o dono de seus pensamentos, dos seus sentimentos?

Ela fechava os olhos, suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos rebeldes do Uchiha, puxava mais ele para aprofundar o beijo, como ele era maravilhoso...

_**...beijá-la...**_

_**...explorar cada canto mais secreto seu...**_

Sua língua ia de encontro com a dela, queria explorar tudo nela, tudo era novo para ambos, o sexo não era novidade para Sasuke afinal ele já tinha tido outras mulheres mais nada se comparava com o que ele estava sentido, ele queria aproveitar cada minuto, queria ela por inteiro, de corpo e alma, nunca entendeu o significado da palavra amor, achava isso impossível, dizia que era apenas para tolos, então o que ele estava sentindo o fazia um tolo?

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, ao vê-la tão frágil talvez mais do que antes,mais do que naquela noite,ele sentiu como se seu coração apertasse, algo que ele julgava que já não tivesse, mais ali estava ele batendo cada vez mais forte, fazendo-o sentir algo que nunca sentiu desejar algo que talvez nunca mais pudesse ter de novo, porem isso não era importante, não agora, pois pelo menos ali naquele lugar, nesse exato momento só existia ele e a bela flor de cerejeira.

Estava com a menina-mulher que assombrava seus sonhos, que alcançou seu coração, a única que conseguiu verdadeiramente a atenção dele, a cada beijo, ele sentia que precisava beijava mais, a cada toque em seu corpo ele queria mais e mais, nunca tinha sentido tamanho desejo, quanto sentia por ela.

Infelizmente parou com o beijo, precisavam respirar, ele começou a beijar novamente seu queixo, sua mão direita percorria as curvas do corpo dela, sua mão esquerda ia de encontro com os seios delas.

**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**

(_Você é a razão pela qual eu acredito no amor  
Você é a resposta pras minhas orações  
Tudo que nós precisamos é só de nós dois  
Meus sonhos se realizaram por você existir_)

...

Ela sentiu a mão dele acariciando seu seio, sua respiração aumentou ainda mais...

Ele passou sua língua nos lábios delas, queria sentir cada canto mais secreto dela...

A mão direita dele acariciava suas coxas, seu quadril, ele fazia-a delirar...

Beijou o colo dela, sua boca ia em direção aos seios dela, podia até ouvir o coração dela querendo sair do peito...

Sugava habilmente os mamilos rosados, enquanto uma de suas mãos abandonava o quadril e acaricia o outro mamilo, sua língua entrou em contato com a pele dela.

_**...possuí-la por inteira...**_

Coração

Alma

Mente

Corpo

Olhos fechados, respiração ofegante, sua boca pronunciava o nome dele entre gemidos

Sentiu seu membro rígido pulsar, abandonou os seios dela, sua boca deixava um rastro de saliva até sua feminidade encoberta apenas pela peça intima, com cuidado para não assustá-la retirou a peça, ela olhava-o nos olhos esperando o que ele iria fazer,ela sorriu,caminhou-se certo dela afastou sem mais demora, para se aconchegar entre suas pernas, os seios delas subiam e desciam no compasso alterado da sua respiração.

Era como uma droga, tudo nela o entorpecia, o viciava, sua pele, seu gosto da mais pura flor, seu cheiro, sua voz estremecida pelo prazer...

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on**

(_A partir desse momento, enquanto eu viver  
Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isto  
Não há nada que eu não daria  
A partir deste momento  
Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver  
A partir deste momento em diante_)

Bela

Linda

Perfeita

Nem mesmo essas palavras poderiam descrevê-la, palavras simples de mais, talvez nenhuma que ele conhecesse ou que existisse poderia descrevê-la.

Os cabelos esparramados sobre o travesseiro, apenas o lençol branco cobria-lhe parcialmente a sua nudez

Seus olhos capturavam cada detalhe, a boca entreaberta, a respiração calma, os belos olhos verdes estavam fechados, seus dedos frios tocaram a pele quente da flor ali deitada, passou os dedos pelas bochechas que estavam levemente coradas, deslizou pela boca macia e saborosa, logo em seguida tocaram seu queixo, pescoço, tocou as mechas dos cabelos rosados, aproximou o rosto para poder sentir o cheiro.

Olhou para a janela que clareava o quarto por causa dos primeiros raios de sol, levantou-se da cama com cuidado para não acordá-la, procurou suas roupas entre as que estavam jogadas pelo chão, pegou sua calça próxima aos pés da cama e a vestiu: _- já esta amanhecendo... -_ disse para si mesmo olhou novamente para a kunochi adormecida viu que ela se remexia um pouco inquieta na cama.

Se permanecesse ali por mais algum tempo acabaria cedendo o desejo que lhe consumia de tomá-la novamente, porem não poderia fazer isso, olhou-a novamente sua mente dizia que ele deveria se apressar, mas algo dentro dele se contorcia ao ter que deixá-la novamente.

Abriu os olhos lentamente incomodando-se com a claridade do sol um sorrio meio débil formava em sua boca tinha dormido e tido o melhor sonho de toda sua vida, remexeu-se na cama movimentando os lençóis que cobriam da sua cintura até os tornozelos, olhou para seu lado não havia ninguém, seu coração se contraiu levantou-se da cama, sentiu seus olhos arderem, ele havia ido embora mais uma vez e dessa vez não a tinha abandonado em um banco frio, mas a tinha deixado em sua cama sozinha após terem feito amor durante a noite.

Ela tinha lhe dado o que tinha de mais valioso e Sasuke havia ido embora deixando-a sem nada.

Tentou se acalmar, mas parecia realmente difícil suas mãos tremiam, seu coração doía tanto ou ate mais do que da primeira vez que ele partira, caminhou em direção a mesinha de cabeceira onde estava pendurado seu robe no pilaste da cama, colocando-o sobre o corpo para esconder sua nudez, não conseguiu conter mais e caiu no chão ficando sentada começou a chorar, seu mundo novamente havia sido desmoronado.

As lagrimas caiam molhando todo seu rosto sentia sua garganta doer, parecia um terrível pesadelo, olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira perto dela havia uma pequena flor reconheceu era uma violeta do arranjo de flores que havia comprado há dois dias pegou a pequena flor fazendo com que um pequeno pedaço de papel caísse no chão perto dela, depositou a violeta em cima do móvel e pegou o pedaço de papel, se surpreendeu quando viu o que continha nele.

"_Ainda não é à hora... _

_Mas também ainda não é o fim_

_È__ apenas o começo_

_O nosso começo... _

**Sasuke"**

Era a letra dele, Sasuke havia escrito aquilo para ela, tentou controlar os soluços devido ao choro, sorriu tristemente sua mente dizia para não acreditar, mas aquele pedaço de papel que ele havia deixado fez seu coração balançar.

Apenas poucas palavras escritas em quatro frases, ele havia ido e deixara aquele bilhete sentiu seu coração aperta-se por ele não estar mais ali, releu novamente a pequena mensagem.

_É apenas o começo_

_O nosso começo..._

Isso significava que ele iria voltar, iria acreditar com todo seu coração, sua alma, esperaria por ele assim como antes porem dessa vez não estaria mais a espera de uma fantasia ou de um sonho impossível e sim de do homem que ela amava, pois agora não estava mais sozinha como antes, agora o tinha mesmo que não fisicamente, mesmo que demorasse algum tempo ela iria sempre estar com ele.

Pegou o travesseiro em cima do colchão, estava com o cheiro dele, segurou contra o corpo unindo-se como se estivesse o abraçando, fechou os olhos e sorriu.

**Sim é apenas o começo...**


End file.
